HOW TO LOVE?
by Rakuen wolf rain
Summary: PUBLISH AGAIN! Sasuke, remaja tampan dan kaya namun minim ekspresi. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Harus bertunangan dengan Naruto, remaja periang dan memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana kisah romansa kedua remaja ini? Baca sendiri


**HOW TO LOVE?**

**RATING:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

**WARNING:** Banyak unsure **boy x boy**, **Mpreg**, DLL yang g suka di harap tekan tombol **"back"**

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru tentunya.

**PUBLISH AGAIN, KALI INI AUTHOR BAKALAN MEMPERBAIKI FF INI...MESKI DENGAN CERITA YANG SAMA...  
**SEMOGA KALIAN SUKAAAAA!

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1**

**Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze.**

"APAA—TUNANAAAANGAN!" teriak seorang remaja blonde dengan keras sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang duduk tenang diatas kasur miliknya, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Naruto—tenanglah dulu, kami bisa jelaskan alasan kami menunangkanmu" Minato mencoba menenangkan putra semata wayangnya. Kemudian Kushina bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto—putranya.

"Kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu nak" Kushina mengelus rambut blonde Naruto dengan lembut.

Dengan menundukkan kepalanya—Naruto menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan, "Apa alasaannya?".

Kushina membuang nafasnya panjang dan menundukkan badannya sejajar dengan Naruto, "Naruto—mengertilah dengan keadaan keluarga kita, semenjak ayahmu mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat kakinya hampir cacat—perusahaan yang dikelolanya selama bertahun-tahun sudah hampir bangkrut. Beruntung—teman ayahmu yang juga teman ibu mau membantu keuangan perusahaan kita, kami sangat berhutang budi padanya. Dan dia menawarkan untuk berbesan dengan keluarga kita—meskipun ini sedikit memaksa.." Kushina menggantung kata-katanya.

"—Kau harus menerima pertunangan itu" lanjut Kushina dengan kata-kata yang terkesan tegas dan memaksa, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat Minato. "Kita juga butuh biaya hidup, biaya sekolahmu dan juga biaya operasi untuk kaki ayahmu, kau tahukan—untuk memulihkan kaki ayahmu yang hampir cacat ini—kita butuh biaya besar" Kushina membantu Minato berdiri dan mendudukkannya di kursi rodanya.

Melihat kondisi ayahnya—Naruto menatap sedih, mungkin kata-kata ibunya benar—ia harus membantu ekonomi keluarganya dengan menerima pertunangannya dengan anak dari sahabat orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san—aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kalian" guman Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Terima kasih—kau sudah mau mengerti dan maafkan kami sudah melakukan hal jahat padamu. Tapi percayalah—semua ini kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu, kami tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita karena kebangkrutan perusahaan kita. Meskipun nantinya keluarga kita akan jatuh miskin—tapi kami masih bisa melihatmu bahagia dan hidupmu akan terjamin jika kau bertunangan dengan anak dari sahabat kami" Minato menatap putranya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Tou-san—aku.." Naruto menerima uluran tangan Minato dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan melakukannya demi Tou-san dan Kaa-san—aku janji" Naruto berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan ayahnya yang duduk dikursi roda, kemudian Naruto memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih—Naruto, kami menyayangimu" Minato balas memeluk Naruto dan ia juga sedikit menitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.**

"Tidak—aku tidak mau bertunangan!" dengan tegas—Sasuke menolak keputusan ayahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terserah kau! Setuju atau tidak—pertunangan ini akan tetap berlangsung dan tidak bisa dibatalkan!" kata Fugaku tak kalah tegas, dia juga menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan membuat suasana ruang kelurga malam ini begitu tegang.

"Sasu-chan—kau harus mengerti, jika bukan karena mereka—kita semua tidak akan bisa berada dirumah besar ini. Jika saja dulu mereka tidak membantu keluarga kita—mungkin kau dan Itachi tidak bisa hidup mewah seperti sekarang ini" jelas Mikoto panjang dan sedikit mengingat kehidupan masa sebelum Fugaku bisa sesukses ini.

Dulu sebelum Sasuke lahir dan Itachi masih berumur 5 tahun—keluarga Uchiha pernah hampir bangkrut dan jatuh miskin, beruntung keluarga Namikaze membantu perusahaan Fugaku dan membuat perusahaan yang ia kelola bisa kembali bangkit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke—kau terima saja, lagipula tidak ada salahnyakan bertunangan. Lihat kakakmu ini—dulu aku juga ditunangkan dengan Dei-chan" tiba-tiba Itachi—kakak Sasuke datang bersama 'istrinya' yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Meskipun Deidara laki-laki—tapi beruntung ia bisa hamil, semua ini berkat penemuan Itachi yang seorang ilmuan dan sekaligus dokter spesialis organ dalam. Meskipun awalnya ragu—tapi dengan kenyakinan dan usaha keras, akhirnya Deidara bisa mempunyai rahim dan mengandung anak dari Itachi.

"Ta—tapi okaa-san—aku.." belum selesai Sasuke berkata—tiba-tiba Fugaku menyelanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau akan tetap tou-san tunangkan dengan anak dari sahabat tou-san besok dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur—Sasuke!" perintah Fugaku tegas dan sedikit mengancamnya.

"Terserah tou-san sajalah" setelah mengatakan itu—Sasuke melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

'_Menyebalkan—kenapa harus bertunangan segala sih'_

—**ooooOOOOoooo—**

**Kesokan harinya di Konoha High School.**

"Ohayou Naru!" sapa Gaara—cowok manis berambut merah bata sekaligus sahabat Naruto sejak TK, ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada tepat didepan bangku Naruto.

"Ohayou—Gaara" balas Naruto dengan nada lemas, ia juga menaruh kepalanya diatas mejanya. Melihat Naruto yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa—Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Gaara dan menyentuhkan sedikit telapak tangannya didahi Naruto.

"Tidak panas? Tapi—kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?" tanya Gaara heran dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Gaara, "Gaara—apa yang harus aku lakukan?". Naruto sedikit merengek pada sahabatnya ini, "Gaara—bagaimana ini?".

"Bagaimana—apanya?" Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini. "Katakan yang jelas—jangan membuatku penasaran!" bentak Gaara pelan dan mencoba mendongakkan kepala Naruto dengan mengangkat kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah" bisik Naruto pelan pada Gaara.

"Apasih—kenapa harus bisik-bisik dan apanya yang harus dirahasiakan?" Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku—anu euum.." sambil bergumam tidak jelas—Naruto berbisik ke telinga Gaara.

"EH? TU..TUNANGA—eump!" sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya—Naruto membekap mulut Gaara yang hampir berteriak itu dan otomatis—teman-teman sekelas memperhatikan mereka.

"Sstt! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu—hampir saja ketahuan" Naruto menatap Gaara sebal dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Hehe—maaf Naru, aku hampir kelepasan" cengir Gaara dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Kalau saja—semua bukan karena kesembuhan tou-san, mungkin aku bisa menolaknya" Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya keatas meja dan membuat Gaara menatapnya sedih.

"Yang sabar yah Naru—maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak" Gaara mengelus punggung Naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini bukan salah Gaara—mungkin ini sudah jadi takdirku" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum pada Gaara, ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya ini khawatir dengan keadaan keluarganya.

"Apapun yang Naru-chan lakukan—aku akan mendukung mu" dengan memberi semangat—Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Arigatou—Gaara" dengan tersenyum seperti biasa—Naruto menatap Gaara lembut dan begitu sebaliknya—Gaara juga tersenyum sumringah melihat Naruto kembali tersenyum dengan serah. Saat mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka—tiba-tiba sebuah kegaduhan mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dan Naruto sejenak.

"Gadis itu berani sekali menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke-kun"

"Butuh keberanian besar untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang seperti Sasuke yang anti bersosialisasi itu"

"Makhluk dingin sepertinya—apa bisa merasakan cinta? Ku dengar sudah beberapa gadis ditolaknya dan tak jarang ia juga mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup pedas"

"Sasuke itu mungkin dilahirkan dari es—lihat saja kelakuannya, persis seperti es—dingin sekali dia itu"

Mendengar perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya—Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan karena penasaran—ia beljalan menuju pintu kelasnya yang sudah banyak berkumpul teman-teman sekelasnya. "Ada apasih?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ituloh Naruto—teman sekelas kita sedang menembak salah satu siswa terdingin disekolah kita ini, tapi aku pesimis kalau teman kita itu akan diterimanya—kau tahu sendirikan—Sasuke itu seperti apa"

"Sasuke? Maksudmu—Uchiha Sasuke? cowok super dingin dan minim ekspresi itu?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau pikir—disekolah ini ada berapa Uchiha? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang itu" kata teman Naruto sebal dan kembali memperhatikan kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Cowok elien itu—tidak akan menerima tenten sebagai pacarnya, aku yakin itu!"

"Yah cowok super dingin seperti Sasuke memang banyak digemari disekolah kita—tapi sayang dia itu terlalu dingin dan banyak menyendiri—mangkanya dia jarang dapat teman"

"Elien seperti Sasuke—tidak akan mendapatkan cinta, mungkin dia harus pergi ke daerah dingin seperti kutub utara atau selatan untuk mencari gadis pujaannya. Kan cocok dengan dirinya yang dingin dan mempunyai pasangan yang minim ekspresi sepertinya. Hahahha"

Naruto mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya juga mengolok-olok Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam sambil menatap temannya—Tenten dengan pandangan yang dingin. Memang sih—Naruto banyak mendengar dari semua siswa Konoha dan beberapa temannya, jika cowok keren bernama Sasuke itu sangat dingin dan minim ekspresi. Dia juga jarang sekali bergaul—bahkan tidak ada siswa yang menjadi temannya satupun, bukannya mereka tidak mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Ini semua berawal dari Sasuke sendiri yang mempunyai sifat anti sosial dan selalu menyendiri, banyak siswa yang jadi sungkan untuk mengajaknya berbicara maupun mendekatinya.

Mungkin karena aura Sasuke yang sedikit suram—jadi banyak siswa yang enggan mendekatinya, tapi meskipun memiliki aura suram—banyak juga siswa perempuan yang berusaha mendekatinya dan mungkin bisa melelehkan sifat dinginnya. Tapi sudah banyak gadis yang ditolaknya dan dengan kata-kata pedasnya—Sasuke mampu mematahkan hati sigadis yang mencoba untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan dengan kata-kata pedasnya—Sasuke semakin dibenci oleh beberapa siswa Konoha High School, bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menghinanya dengan sebutan 'Elien' tepat didepan Sasuke tanpa sungkan sedikitpun.

"Aku baru tahu—ada manusia yang anti sosial seperti Sasuke didunia ini" guman Naruto pelan dan hampir seperti bisikan lembut, berbeda dengan Sasuke—Naruto adalah cowok hiperaktive yang ceria dan mempunyai banyak teman. Jadi ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti menutup diri dari dunia luar dan lebih suka menyendiri di dalam dunia sendiri.

"Aku—tidak suka gadis bercempol, itu sangat menggangguku" dengan dingin—Sasuke menatap Tenten sambil menunjuk dua cempol diatas kepala gadis manis itu.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke—Tenten benar-benar merasa terhina dan juga malu, padahal sudah lama ia menyukai Sasuke—bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan keberanian untuk menembak Sasuke didepan teman-temannya. Tapi—apa yang ia dapatkan, sebuah hinaan yang menyakitkan dari Sasuke.

"Kau—" dengan geram—Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa terduga—gadis bercempol itu menampar pipi kiri Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

Plak

"Tidak sepantasnya ku bicara seperti itu—aku benar-benar kecewa dengamu!" dengan perasaans edih dan kesal—Tenten meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya kesamping. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah rasa panas menjalar perih dipipi kirinya.

Melihat aksi Tenten—semua siswa yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi semakin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci dan ada pula yang membicarakan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Was—wes—wos!

Begitulah suara-suara bisikan yang membicarakan Sasuke saat ini, dengan langkah santai—Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi dan bergegas menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan semua siswa yang membicarakannya.

"Sadis sekali dia" gumam Gaara yang ternyata juga memperhatikan Sasuke dan Tenten sejak tadi bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat manusia seperti dia—apa enaknya hidup tanpa teman, bukankah akan sangat sepi dan membosankan—iya kan, Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara sambil masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya yang tepat disebelah kelas Naruto. Belum sempat Gaara membalas perkataan Naruto—tiba-tiba seorang siswa cowok berambut panjang menerjang tubuh Naruro dan Gaara sambil merangkul pundak mereka.

"Sudahlah—jangan terlalu memikirkan dia, biarkan saja—memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan cowok anti sosial seperti Sasuke itu" dengan cengiran anehnya—siswa itu menatap Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

Merasa risih dengan rangkulan cowok berambut panjang yang dikuncir sedikit diujungnya—Naruto dan Gaara menyentak tangan cowok itu berbarengan.

"Jangan menyentuh pundakku sembarangan—Neji" bentak Gaara dan berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Naruto.

"Maaf—maaf, habisnya kalian terfokus dengan si Elien batu itu—aku jadi tidak diperhatikan" kata Neji sebal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dan membuat Gaara juga Naruto mau muntah melihat kelakuannya. Hyuga Neji adalah salah satu teman Naruto dan Gaara (meskipun kedua cowok manis ini tidak pernah menganggapnya teman), ia juga teman sekelas dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya—Neji menyukai Gaara dan sudah beberapa kali menembak Gaara—namun sudah bebera kali juga ditolak oleh Gaara.

"Elien batu?" guman Naruto dan Gaara bebarengan.

"Kalian belum tahu yah—teman-teman sekelas kami memanggil si Uchiha itu dengan sebutan 'Elien batu'. Alasannya sih—karena dia itu makhluk anti sosial yang suka menyendiri dan mempunyai hati yang begitu keras seperti batu. Jadi kami semua menamainya dengan sebutan 'Elien batu' atau ada juga sebuatan 'Makhluk dari kutub yang lahir dari batu'. Euum pokonya banyaklah sebutannya" jelas Neji panjang.

"Sudahlah—jangan pedulikan dia, oh iya Gaara—sepulang sekolah nanti kita kencan yuk!" ajak Neji pada Gaara dan melingkarkan kedua tanganya ketangan Gaara.

"Tidak mau—aku mau pulang bersama Naruto" tolak Gaara dan bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto. Melihat tingkah Gaara yang selalu menghindari Neji—Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia benar-benar kagum pada Neji yang dengan gigih dan pantang menyerah untuk mengajak Gaara berkencan dengannya.

"Ayolah Gaara—sampai kapan kau terus menolakku" Neji merajuk pada Gaara dan membuat Gaara terus menghindari neji yang terus menggapai tangannya. "Tidak mau—sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak mau berkencan dengan orang aneh sepertimu" tolak Gaara dan masih bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Hey! Kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja" Naruto menghentikan aksi Neji yang mengejar Gaara dan berusaha menggapai sahabatnya itu. "Oh iya Gaara! Hari ini—aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada urusan".

"Eh? Urusan apa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Eum—itu yang tadi aku bisikkan padamu, sepulang sekolah nanti—tou-san bilang aku akan dikenalkan dengan dia" bisik Naruto pada Gaara dengan pelan agar Neji tidak mendengar bisikannya. Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto—Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—berjuang yah Naru, semoga acara lancar" Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dan seperti memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Neji—ia malas tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Gaara dan Naruto.

'_Mereka itu—sedang membicarakan apa? Aku—tidak mengerti?'_

—**ooooOOOOoooo—**

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir, terlihat sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya menyisahkan beberapa siswa yang melakukan kegiatan ekskul saja.

"Aduh—aku terlambat!" dengan tergesa-gesa—Naruto berlari menuju keluar gerbang sekolah dan segera menuju ke stasiun kereta, tidak sampai 15 menit—ia sudah mencapai stasiun kereta dan naik ke dalam kereta untuk segera pulang. Beruntung keadaan penumpang di dalam kereta tidak terlalu penuh dan membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega—meskipun ia harus berdiri, namun ia tidak sampai harus berdesakan seperti biasanya—jika sudah memasuki jam pulang kerja para pegawai kantoran—biasanya kereta akan penuh sesak dan membuat Naruto terjepit. Sekedar info saja—setiap hari Naruto harus bolak-balik naik kerata jika harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Melelahkan sih—tapi apa boleh buat—hanya itu transportasi yang bisa ia andalkan untuk pergi maupun pulang sekolah.

Ketera yang Naruto naiki berhenti di stasiun pertama, sedangkan Naruto masih berhenti dipemberhentian dua stasiun berikutnya. Distasiun pertama—terlihat banyak penumpang yang menunggu kereta datang dan saat pintu kereta terbuka—semua penumpang yang menunggu kereta tadi masuk. Seketika—kereta jadi penuh dan sesak, hal ini membuat Naruto jadi terdorong kepojokan dan membuatnya terjepit diantara badan para penumpang.

"Akhh! Sesak" Naruto mencoba bergerak—namun susah karena badannya benar-benar terjepit dan susah untuk digerakkan. Padahal saat Naruto naik tadi—kereta tidak penuh, tapi kenapa sekarang malah sangat penuh begini. Dengan menghela nafas berat—Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan sedikit tidak menggerakkan badannya agar ia tidak semakin merasa sesak.

'_Aku terjepit!' _

Saat kereta yang penuh sesak itu berjalan—tiba-tiba saja sebuah guncangan terjadi dan membuat para penumpang didalamnya terdorong kedepan. Hal ini membuat Naruto jadi terdorong diantara jepitan orang-orang itu dan hampir membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Beruntung—sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, ada sebuah tangan besar menangkap pinggang Naruto dan membuat badannya tertahan agara tidak terjatuh.

"Eh? Te—terima kasih" gumam Naruto sambil mengembalikan keseimbangannya, meski sedikit sulit karena badannya yang terjepit—Naruto tetap berusaha untuk berdiri tegap.

"Hn" jawab singkat sang penolong Naruto, kemudian kembali kereta mengalami guncangan dan kali ini—Pinggang Naruto seperti ditarik kedepan.

Hup

Entah sejak kapan—Naruto sudah dipeluk oleh orang yang tadi menolongnya, badan kecilnya seakan pas dibadan si penolong Naruto saat ini yang ternyata terlihat lebih besar dari pada badannya sendiri. Karena merasa kembali ditolong—Naruto mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si penolongnya tadi. Seketika—Naruto membelalakkan matanya, saat ia bisa melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya saat ini.

"Sa..sasuke!"

Merasa namanya disebut—Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan ia sedikit tejut namun ia sembunyikan dengan memasang wajah dinginnya, ternyata orang yang tidak sengaja ditolongnya adalah murid yang bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya—terlihat dari seragam mereka yang serupa.

"Hn" dengan kata-kata singkat—Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Naruto dan sedikit bergeser dari padan Naruto yang terlihat kecil didepannya. Merasa canggung—Naruto hanya diam sambil masih berada sedikit dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama—kereta kembali berhenti di stasiun kedua dan kali ini—penumpang distasiun kedua juga naik kedalam kereta yang Naruto naiki. Susana di dalam kereta itu benar-benar penuh sesak dan panas—beruntung Naruto tidak punya penyakit asma, meski masih bisa bernafas tapi jika udaranya sepengap ini—Naruto jadi susah bernafas.

"Sesak—benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak" gumamnya lirih dan sedikit menggerakkan badannya yang terjepit diantara badan para penumpang yang berjubel di dalam kereta.

Saat Naruto masih terjepit—tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya, merasa ditarik—Naruto mengikuti kemana tarikan tangannya dibawa. Meski agak susah berjalan—tapi tarikan ditangannya begitu kuat dan membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Adu—duh, jangan menarikku—hei!" berontak Naruto—tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskannya karena saking kuatnya genggaman tangan yang menariknya itu. "Permisi—maaf" berkali-kali Naruto harus meminta maaf pada para penumpang yang tidak sengaja ia injak kakinya—bahkan Naruto juga tak sengaja mengenggol bahu dan badan beberapa penumpang. Tak lama—tarikan itu sudah berakhir dan kembali Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke berada di depannya—lagi.

"Eh—Kau?" dengan gugup Naruto menatap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya.

"Kalau disini—tidak akan terasa sempit" kata Sasuke singkat dan menatap naruto sekilas—kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah keluar jendela kereta. Ternyata—tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke membawa Naruto kesudut tempat kereta yang terletak didepan pintu kereta. Dan sepertinya—hanya tempat itu yang tidak terlalu sesak dengan para penumpang.

Dengan gugup dan perasaan yang aneh—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa—ia jadi berdebar-debar saat Sasuke berada di depannya. Tanpa sadar—Naruto memegangi tangan kanannya yang sempat ditarik oleh seseorang yang mungkin itu adalah Sasuke—meski merasakan sakit tapi, ia juga merasa sedikit gugup.

Sasuke merasakan kegelisahan pada diri Naruto—dan tiba-tiba matanya melihat kearah tangan Naruto yang memijat tangan kanannya, sepertinya terlihat begitu sakit. Merasa bersalah karena menarik tangan naruto begitu keras—Sasuke berniat meminta maaf, tapi lagi-lagi guncangan kereta membuat keseimbangannya oleng—ditambah dorongan dari beberapa penumpang dibelakangnya.

Grep

Dengan reflek—Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto yang hampir membentur pintu kereta yang keras itu, "Akhh" ringis Sasuke pelan saat bahu kirinya membentur pintu kereta dengan keras.

Sedangkan Naruto—ia malah terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya begitu erat dan melindunginya dari benturan kepalanya pada pintu kereta.

'_Sa—Sasuke melindungiku? Ti—tidak mungkin'_

Merasa Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya—Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan, merasa khawatir—Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke! kau kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa—hanya sedikit terbentur" Sasuke mengusap bahunya yang sedikit sakit namun tidak begitu parah.

"Syukurlah" Naruto sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke. Melihat senyum Naruto—Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Kenapa tersenyum? Apa ada yang lucu?".

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke—Naruto sedikit memandang cowok didepannya dengan heran, apakah ada yang salah dengan senyumannya?

"Ti—tidak, tidak ada yang lucu" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aduh! Kenapa sih aku ini—kenapa jadi kikuk begini!'

"Maaf soal tanganmu—apa sakit?" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba—Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto dan sedikit menyibakkan lengan blezer Naruto, ada bekas merah dan memar terlihat dilengan Naruto.

Saat Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto—entah kenapa degupan jantung Naruto kembali meningkat dan Naruto seakan kehabisan oksigen—ia merasa susah bernafas. Bisa dipastikan—saat ini wajah naruto sudah merah seperti warna apel merah.

"Tidak sakit kok!" dengan gerakan cepat—Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, kemudian Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari cowok dibelakangnya ini.

'_Aku ini kenapa sih!'_

Merasa tidak mengerti—Sasuke hanya menganggkat kedua bahunya dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang bertingkah aneh didepannya.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Dasar aneh'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kereta sudah sampai di stasiun ketiga, tanpa membuang waktu—Naruto segera turun dari kereta yang dinaikinya dan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi—segera ia meninggalkan stasiun kereta dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" gumam Naruto pelan dan masih memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang saat mengingat kejadian di dalam kereta tadi bersama Sasuke. "Kenapa—Sasuke memelukku?" Naruto masih merasakan kehangatan pelukan Sasuke dan kembali membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya—segera Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya, "Apasih yang aku pikirkan—semua ini gara-gara Sasuke, menyebalkan!"dengan langkah berat—Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kearah sebuah Cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun. Saat Naruto memasuki Cafe itu—terlihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk santai sambil bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang yang seumuran dengan ayah-ibunya.

"Kaa-san—Tou-san, maaf aku terlambat" kata Naruto pada Minato dan Kushina.

Melihat putranya datang—Kushina sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya agar Naruto dapat duduk disampingnya, "Dia adalah putra kami—namanya Namikaze Naruto".

"Kushi-chan—anakmu manis sekali, seperti perempuan saja" tiba-tiba Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan mencubit pipi tembem Naruto pelan.

"Tapi—aku laki-laki dan aku tidak semanis itu" gumam Naruto dan sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk menghindari cubitan Mikoto yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Maaf—maaf, habisnya—kau benar-benar manis. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk meminang anakmu Kushi-chan—Mina-chan" dengan gamblang—Mikoto berkata seperti itu pada Minato dan Kushina, sedangkan Naruto—ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kita tunggu putraku—mungkin dia sedikit agak terlambat" Fugaku sedikit melirik jamnya dan menyuruh semuanya menunggu, mendengar kata putra—Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Putra?" mendengar gumaman Naruto—Fugaku dan Minato menatap Naruto.

"Mina-chan—kau belum memberi tahu Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto yang sepertinya tahu dengan kebingungan Naruto saat ini.

"Ada—apa sebenarnya?" bingung Naruto dan memangdang kedua orangtuanya dan calon mertuanya bergantian.

Sedikit menghela nafas—Minato sedikit bangkit dari duduknya dengan dibantu penopang ditangannya, kemudian ia menyentuh bahu Naruto. "Naru-chan—sebenarnya kau akan bertunangan dengan—" belum selesai kalimat Minato—tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke meja tempat keluarga Naruto dan calon besannya berada.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat" kata cowok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Sasuke!" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke saat ini dan membuatnya makin tidak mengerti.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal toh?" Fugaku memandang anaknya dan Naruto bergantian.

"Baguslah—dengan begini kita tidak perlu repot-repot mengenalkan mereka lagi" Mikoto merangkul pundak Naruto dan Sasuke dengan perasaan senang.

"Naruto—dia adalah Sasuke, mulai hari ini dia adalah—tunanganmu" kata Kushina dan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar, tidak pernah ia duga jika tunangannya adalah Sasuke. Cowok super dingin, angkuh dan banyak dihindari oleh beberapa siswa di sekolahnya.

"A..aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua orang tua Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

"Naru-chan" gumam Mikoto sedih.

"Naru-chan—bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada kami" Kushina menyentuh pundak anaknya dan sedikit membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto memalingkan matanya pada ayahnya.

"Tapi kaa-san—aku.." Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan menatap ayah-ibunya dengan pandangan sedih. Dengan menunduk sedih—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan pertunangannya bersama Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke—sebenarnya ia juga maunya menolak, tapi saat melihat ibunya begitu bersemangat dengan pertunangannya—Sasuke jadi berubah pikiran. Selama ini—ia selalu membuat ibunya senang dan tidak akan membuat sedih ibunya, jadi ia putuskan untuk menerima pertunangannya dengan Naruto—meski dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sejam kemudian—acara perkenalan anatara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir, Minato dan Kushina sudah bermaksud untuk pulang—begitu pula dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Saat keempat orang tua ini masuk kedalam mobil mereka masing-masing—tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyeret Naruto ketempat sepi.

Glup

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa—saat melihat Sasuke memojokkannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya disisi kanan-kiri kepala Naruto. Dan hal paling mendebarkan untuk Naruto adalah—melihat Sasuke berada dijarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

'_Wajahnya dekat sekali!'_

"Dengar—aku tidak akan mau bertunangan dengan remaja kuning yang mirip durian sepertimu, sebaiknya kau cepat bilang pada orang tuamu untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita" Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk dan kata-katanya begitu menusuk. Durian katanya—hey rambut Naruto memang seperti itu dari lahir.

"Du—durian katamu" Naruto yang tidak terima—mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang ternyata begitu tinggi dari Naruto dengan keras.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau bertunangan denganmu, jika saja bukan karena tou-san—mungkin aku sudah menolaknya. Kau tahu—jika aku tidak menerima pertunangan ini, maka tou-san mungkin saja akan cacat seumur hidupnya" Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke—meski agak sedikit sulit dan membuat Naruto sedikit berjinjit.

"Jadi—semua ini karena uang! Murahan" ledek Sasuke kasar pada Naruto—bahkan Sasuke juga menyeringai lebar dan membuat Naruto benar-benar tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU—"

Bugh!

Tanpa terduga oleh Sasuke—ternyata Naruto sudah melayangkan tinjunya tepat kerahangnya dengan keras dan membuat Sasuke sedikit oleng, "KAU!" geram Sasuke dan membalas tinju Naruto.

Bugh—bagh!

Pukulan Sasuke tepat mengenai rahang kanan dan kiri Naruto, mendapat serangan dua kali—Naruto tidak mau membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Baginya saat ini—kesembuhan ayahnya adalah yang terpenting dan jika ia membalas tindakan Sasuke—ia takut, Sasuke akan mengadukan hal ini pada orang tuanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan dana untuk kesembuhan ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas! Cih—kemampuanmu hanya segitu saja ternyata" ledek Sasuke lagi dan kali ini dia berkacak pinggang didepan Naruto. Mendengar ledekan Sasuke—Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memendam emosinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau salah—aku tidak melakukannya karena uang, tapi karena tou-san—aku menyayanginya dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya apapun caranya. Meskipun aku harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak punya hati sepertimu—aku akan melakukannya. Karena bagiku saat ini—kesembuhan tou-san adalah yang paling utama" dengan suara agak bergetar—Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan jika dilihat dengan seksama—ada genangan bening yang terlihat dipelupuk mata Naruto.

'_Apakah dia—menangis?'_

"Meskipun aku terlihat begitu murahan bagimu—aku benar-benar tidak peduli, saat ini—aku hanya mau melihat kedua orang tuaku bahagia dan tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa. Kerena itu—aku menerima pertunangan ini, meskipun sulit—aku akan tetap menjalani semuanya" air mata Naruto sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi—tetesan air matanya perlahan-lahan turun dan membasahi kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

Melihat kesungguhan dan tekat Naruto—entah kenapa hati Sasuke jadi berdesir, tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh dan berdebar saat melihat seseorang menangis didepannya.

'_Ada apa dengan ku ini—kenapa rasanya sangat mendebarkan?'_

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya, publish lagi nih ff..dari pada nganggur nih ff, mending di publish

baiklah, sekian dulu dari author..semoga reader suka dan jangan lupa review


End file.
